hawkenfandomcom-20200214-history
Grenadier
Grenadier C-class Briefing Quick info: Siege vehicle, useful for persistent dispersal of tactical formations. Short description: Designed to rain destruction upon groups of mechs, the Grenadier specializes in breaking heavily entrenched enemy positions. Artillery Turret mode reduces damage taken and increases damage output, making the Grenadier an imposing force on the battlefield. Ingame history: Inspired by long extinct insects, the the Brass H1 model was highly effective for Grenadiers during the early days of the war. Originally, the entire frame was fully plated, but it was found that the immense reduction in speed was not worth the subpar protection. Eventually, improved armoring technologies were developed, such as a revolutionary technique that utilizes a network of tightly woven fibers to construct the mech's central coupling. This engineering change has saved countless lives, so pray you're piloting one of the newer versions. How to pilot the Grenadier: Bounce grenades around corners to damage enemies hiding behind cover, and use the Heat Cannon for direct attacks. Keep up a consistent rate of fire with the Rev-GL to displace entrenched enemies. How to defeat the Grenadier: Stay mobile and unpredictable to avoid damage from the Grenadier's projectile weapons. Precise timing is required to hit enemies at a distance with the Rev-GL and Grenade Launcher. Attack from long range to increase your advantage. Tips & Tactics Mech Components Gallery Grenadier Stock.jpg|Grenadier with stock components equipped General Tips The Grenadier is a powerful suppression mech with a variety of weapons to help with both defense and offense. It is one of the faster C classes meaning flanking with the Grenadier is viable. However like all heavy mechs, positioning is very important and being caught on your own will lead to your demise. Your main role is to help your team clear out enemies by suppressing them and dealing large amounts of splash damage. The Grenadier's weapons are very suited to choke points with their splash damage. Primary Weapon *The stock weapon, the Rev-GL, is an automatic firing grenade launcher. It fires in a similar arc to the secondary Grenade Launcher and so is easy to use for alpha strikes and corner poking. However it can be hard to hit airborne targets with as it does not have the remote detonation function of the Grenade Launcher. *The Heat Cannon launches fast moving projectiles with a moderate amount of splash damage. The Heat Cannon can also be charged for additional damage, splash radius and projectile speed. The Heat Cannon has a lot of potential for corner play and alpha strikes, more so than the Rev-GL. This is due to its higher damage and easier to use splash radius. However it suffers from a lower rate of fire than the Rev-GL so overall it is harder to use. Like the Rev-GL it can be hard to hit airborne targets with. However due to the straight firing of the Heat Cannon rather than the arcs of the Rev-GL, a skilled pilot can hit flying targets consistently. *The Point-D Vulcan is the prestige weapon for the Grenadier. It moves the Grenadier away from a support and supression role in to more of an assault role. With your ability and the Vulcan's high DPS, you can tear through mechs very rapidly. However the Grenadier loses a lot of its corner play potential with the Vulcan, meaning you have to rely on your Grenade launcher for corners. Secondary Weapon The Grenade Launcher shoots a powerful grenade that can be remotely detonated like the TOW. However unlike the TOW it does not explode on impact and bounces a few times before detonating automatically. It also has a larger splash radius than the TOW meaning it is very useful for taking out airborne enemies with the remote detonation. Because the Grenade Launcher does not explode on impact, it is recommended to detonate the grenade manually unless you get a direct hit. Special Ability The Grenadier's special ability boosts damage by 10% and splash radius of the Grenade Launcher, Rev-GL and Heat Cannon by 15%. The ability means the Grenadier has a high burst potential and is most useful when taking out large groups of enemies. In a 1v1 situation it can also be used to turn the tide of a fight. Close Category:Mechs Category:C-Class Category:Sentium Mech